direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Seelentau
Hi, I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of anything that still needed to be looked at in the wiki. You've done an amazing job putting this together :) Thanks! - ShimmeringIce (talk) 23:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I actually noticed a few translations missing on the lyrics for songs with no official translations, so I think I'll get on that. Kind of a weird question, but do you think it would be a good idea to add additional translations? While not official, I do find it kind of useful to have several translations to compare if I'm trying to more fully understand a song, though that might just be the English major in me XD Maybe a table that has the capacity to add more translations, obviously with the sources and a caveat that they're not official? Lyrics Hello i would like to ask you if i can post lyrics of Dir en grey songs in my language? since i never saw anyone who translate thier songs to arabic. I usually translate official lyrics, i know some japanese learning Also Nice blog you have here!! :Hey sorry, but I haven't really prepared the wiki for other languages. Even the original lyrics are still far from corrected, so it would be overkill to already add other languages (aside of the official translations). But you can try on the lyrics.wiki.com, they accept all languages (and have some in Arabic already, iirc). But the sysops are assholes, so beware ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 22:40, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :Oh well its okay, i will try to post them there :Also its okay about " Syspos being assholes " XDD i already had too problems with many of them lol. anyway you have a nice collection of rare stuff i think you better use VK to upload them on, because of youtube striking your channel i already lost 5 channels to it XD, also good luck with this site. ::Yeah, me too, back in the day^^ I already uploaded some stuff on VK, but not too much since it's not that accessible. If I upload any rips or anything, I will post on monochrome-heaven, so that's the best place to be, currently. :) Good luck on the other wiki, don't tell them I sent you! xD • Seelentau 愛 議 01:22, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Other material I know the wikia is a Dir En Grey site though I was wondering if you ever plan to add Sukekiyo and La:Sadie's content simply because of the connections. Munchvtec (talk) 07:43, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :Not really, no. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:21, February 13, 2018 (UTC) CosmotheChocobo from Community Central Hi, if you're comfortable enabling chat temporarily, I can help you with anything you want to ask and provide assistance in real time, so just message me on my wall, whenever you're ready. Good luck! ~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | MESSAGE? | at 19:57, Aug 24, 2019 (UTC) :Heyo, thanks for the offer! There's probably a lot that could be added or optimized, but I don't have a list or anything available. I think I struggle a lot with if-stuff, that's why I had to create a lot of duplicate templates to cover all the different information I want to display. But since I don't know the exact terminology, it's hard for me to actually put it in words. For example, I have Template:Lyrics, Lyrics2, LyricsEN, LyricsEN2 and LyricsFAN, which could probably easily be put into one template. But despite working in wikis for over ten years, I'm barely familiar with the article syntax. It's mostly trial and error. :D • Seelentau 愛 議 20:03, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :I learned most of my stuff from this page. It contains all parser functions from #if to #switch to #expr and much more. Then it kinda snowballed my thirst for understanding from there, so I think it's a good start.~ COƧMO THE CHOCOBO | TALK? | at 20:10, Aug 24, 2019 (UTC)